Stolen (Castiel x Angel OC)
by Team.Winchester.Potter.Jackson
Summary: Rose knows she had to get a mate at some point. Almost everyone had one, except her. When Castiel is hurt, she meets the Winchesters. She decides to start helping them on hunts. When one goes wrong Castiel saves the day. Being left defenceless and helpless, he takes care of Rose. Does she start to fall for him, or the oldest Winchester..
1. Chapter 1

**{||~Stolen~||}**

 **Castiel x Angel!OC**

 **A Supernatural Fanfiction**

 **{Summary:}**

 **Rose knew she had to get a mate. Almost everyone had one. Then she meets the Winchesters. On a hunt she gets kidnapped and tortured. When a certain angel saves her, will he end up being her mate, or the oldest Winchester...**

A lot of the Archangels had told me my best feature was my wings. And I knew it. They were big and white, so bright they were almost glowing. At the edges they faded into a sparkling gold.

Every angels wings are different. My friend, Castiel, had the biggest wings I've seen. Bigger than a lot of the Archangels. They were a dark raven color, the edges fading to black.

I didn't know where he was. He had mentioned in a hurry that he had to keep the 'Winchesters' safe. I didn't have a clue about who they were.

The biggest mystery was that he hasn't been back. Normally this was normal, but not for 3 weeks. Normally he would back in 1 week. Not that I was counting.

I am tempted to pray to him, but I feel it would make me seem weak. I didn't quite understand human emotions, but I think I 'like' him. I wasn't sure.

I don't know if I should be worrying or not. It would make me needy if I worry but selfish if I don't.

I decided. That's it. I was just about to pray when Castiel, bloody with tears in his clothes and trench coat, comes stumbling into the room.

I'm the first person to notice he's back. I rush over and start healing him, ignoring his protests.

"Rose, please don't. I can heal myself," he argues. I know that's a lie. I continue until I'm done. I can question him later. He needs rest.

By the time someone else notices Castiel was injured, they rushed over to help me. I don't who he is, but his wings tell me he's an Archangel,

"Thank you," I whisper to him so I don't wake Castiel up. He nods and walks away.

To a lot of humans Heaven would be a safe place. But it's not. Chaos and hate can still happen. I know this. My father, God, wants humans gone. Only angels and monsters.

Those who rebel will fall from Heaven. I wanted to rebel but knew that if I did it wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

Castiel starts to wake up. I walk over to his bed and brush hair out of his face. His startling crystal blue eyes open slowly.

"Hey, how you feeling," I say softly. Out of all the angels, Castiel was my favorite. Obviously, since the rest are jerks.

"Crappy" he coughs out. His voice is scratchy. I just start to notice how horrible he looks. The bags under his eyes are almost black. His stubble is fuller than usual. I can tell he had a hard time. This isn't your usual Castiel.

I stroke his hair. "I know," I say so quietly I can barely hear myself. I can tell he's in pain.

"Is there anything else I can heal?," I ask. "Can you clean my wings?" He asks quietly. I gasp. He knows I shouldn't touch them unless I'm his mate.

I shake my head sadly. "I'm sorry but you know I can't. I can get one of the Archangels to, though," I answer. Guilt rushes through me.

He looks deep in thought, then nods slowly. I get up then start walking towards the Archangels. I wait until one approaches me.

"Yes?," a voice says. I look behind me to see Gabriel. "Can you clean Castiels wings. I would but I'm not his mate, nor an Archangel." I ask shyly.

"Sure I'll clean Cassie's wings!," he says excitedly. I groan. He will probably tease me and Castiel about this later.

"Please don't tease him about this later. He already feels bad,". I guess Gabriel gets it so he simply nods and starts to head towards where Castiel is.

I feel awkward not doing anything so I start to go get him some new clothing. It's the least I can do.

I'm about to go and see where his clothes are when Michael pulls me aside. "Hello, Rose," he greets. I just nod. What would he want with me?

"Hello," I reply. I'm kinda scared. What did he need! Was it important? Did he find out that I want to rebel?

"Rose," he starts, "I know you want to rebel. I'm not here to tell you to change your mind, but be warned, you will fall." I gape at him. How did he know?

I nod and walk back to where Castiel is. I get his clothes and leave him to get dressed. We weren't that close.

I knew that one day, me and Castiel will fall. What I didn't know, was that it would be soon.

 **A/N: Sorry if any information is wrong. Some parts I altered. Any comments I get, I will try to accommodate that.**

 **See ya lovelies, xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**{||~Stolen~||}**

 **Castiel x Angel!OC**

 **A Supernatural Fanfiction**

 **{Summary:}**

 **Rose knew she had to get a mate. Almost everyone had one. Then she meets the Winchesters. On a hunt she gets kidnapped and tortured. When a certain angel saves her, will he end up being her mate, or the oldest Winchester...**

It's been a few days since Castiel came all bloody and bruised. I had been hoping to ask him about it today, or at least try and help.

I walk over to him. "Castiel, I was just wondering, ummm...," I trail off. "Rose, is everything okay?," he asks innocently.

"Why were you hurt when you showed up, 2 weeks late I should add," I blurt out. "Sorry," I add. "It's okay, Rose, a hunt with the Winchesters ended badly," Castiel says.

What hunt could have ended that badly? I sigh and look at my feet for a good 5 minutes. "Can you give them a message for me, Rose?," he asks suddenly. "I guess," I mutter.

"I need you to help the Winchesters. Raphael needs me to do something," he whispers. I wonder why it's such a secret that he needs to whisper.

I sigh once more and nod. He tells me where they are and I fly there. Before I knock I hide my wings.

I don't know why but my palms are sweaty. Is that a human emotion or is it just hot?

I finally have enough courage to knock. I wait until a tall, sandy blonde guy, (who you guess is Dean), opens the door up with his gun at my temple.

I shriek and try to get away from the gun. Yay, off to such a great start. "Who are you?," Dean growls. I can tell they're not used to visitors except Castiel.

You try to regain your breath before answering. "I'm Rose, an angel of the lord," I state. I try to stand tall, but I am pretty short. Only 5'4, compared to Dean who is 6'1.

He scoffs. "Sammy!," he yells. The tall one with brown hair, Sammy, comes to the door. "Dean!," he scolds. "Cas told us about her. Remember? She's gonna help us," Sam scolds.

Dean looks down. "Sorry," he mumbles like a child. "It is okay, Dean," I say. "Where's Cas?," Sam asks.

"He is healing. He told me to protect you. Just pray if you need me, I must go back to Heaven," I answer. They nod and close the door. I sigh. Well, that went well.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

It's been a few days since I met the brothers. To keep myself busy I help Castiel. I feel he's the most stubborn angel out there, except for me.

I am about to go check on him when I hear Deans voice. 'Rose, help us. Does this even work? Oh god,' he says. I fly where they are.

My wings are still out when I decapitate the vampire, or the problem. Sam and Dean are looking at my wings. "Close your mouth, unless you want flys in there," I say.

"Thanks!" I hear Sam call out behind me before I fly back to Heaven.

 **-** When I get to Heaven everything's a reck. Angels screaming and people gathering their belongings. I run to Castiel. It looks like he is about to explain but I shush him. The look in his eyes says it all.

Those who rebel will fall. Today.

 **A/N: tell me if it was bad or not, I don't even know if people are reading this. Sorry for it being so short but I have a lot of things to do today.**

 **See ya lovelies, xoxo**


	3. AN

**HELLO! This is an authors note so sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I have anxiety along with my Diabetes, so its gonna take a while to update. I can't stress myself too much or it can actually effect my blood sugar. I hope you all understand that I really am trying but with school happening again soon, it might be hard. Please don't unfollow because I will eventually update and finish the stories. I might post a couple one shots if they randomly come to me. Thanks soooooo much!**

 **-KK**


End file.
